Here Without You
by Liz Sumeragi
Summary: [Yaoi One Sided ZukaFuji] [Spoilers pro episódio 75] Uma declaração de amor e uma despedida...


**Título: **Here Without You  
**Autor(a):** Liz Sumeragi  
**Palavras: **723 (a menos que meu contador de palavras esteja errado -.-)  
**Anime:** Prince of Tennis  
**Classificação:** G, acho; yaoi  
**Pares:** one-sided Tezuka/Fuji  
**Comentários:** minha primeira fic nesse fandom (a Saeki/Ryou ta on hold por tempo indeterminado .;); a idéia surgiu num sonho q eu tive essa noite, então eu pensei "pq não? Eu estou sem inspiração pra escrever mesmo..." OOC, já que eu não consigo pegar as nuances das personalidades deles. Spoilers do episódio 75.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

Three Doors Down – Here Without You

"Fujiiii... você ainda não falou com ele, não é mesmo?"

Os dois garotos estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore durante aquele almoço, sozinhos. Tezuka e Oishi estavam em uma reunião com Ryuuzaki-sensei. Fuji sorriu, um sorriso mais próximo de seu sorriso verdadeiro, como eram todos os seus sorrisos quando 'ele' era mencionado, e encostou a cabeça no tronco envelhecido e rugoso da árvore, ouvindo o vento sussurrar palavras de conforto em seus ouvidos.

"Não, Eiji... ainda não.", o sorriso adquiriu um toque meio vingativo, "e você, Eiji, vai esperar até quando para falar com Oishi?"

Riu suavemente ao ver o rubor cobrir as bochechas do garoto ruivo ao seu lado, mordendo os lábios e fazendo biquinho. A inocência de Eiji era realmente algo muito cativante, algo que Fuji rezava para nunca ser destruída.

"Hoje... hoje eu falarei com Tezuka", o sorriso voltou a ter aquele toque sonhador, enquanto ele pensava essas palavras.

A volta para casa estava silenciosa como sempre. Tezuka e Fuji andavam lado a lado, um acompanhando facilmente os passos do outro. O tempo fez isso com eles, os deixou em perfeita sincronia. O vento soprava suavemente, brincando com os cabelos dos dois jovens, fazendo seu balé nas copas das árvores. O sorriso de Fuji alarga um pouco ao ver a beleza daquela paisagem. Subitamente, as palavras de Eiji vêm à sua cabeça, mou, Fuji... você tem que falar de seus sentimentos a ele, e ele pára, os olhos abertos, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Naa, Tezuka?", o tom de Fuji era um pouco receoso, embora ele mesmo nem tenha se dado conta disso.

"Fuji?", frio, sem emoção, mas ainda assim curioso.

Fuji estava com medo, mesmo que não o admitisse em voz alta, tinha medo da resposta, medo da reação de Tezuka ao ouvir sua reação. Eu... eu te amo, Tezuka. O sorriso continuava pequeno, receoso quando ele virou as costas deixando um Tezuka estático para trás.

Ao chegar em casa, Fuji deixou o corpo cair sem forças na cama, sem se importar com o chamado preocupado de Yumiko. Mesmo sozinho em seu quarto, seu rosto estava sorridente, a máscara estava tão perfeitamente fixada em seu rosto, que suas bochechas doíam, embora doessem menos que seu coração, que se partia em milhões de pedaços. Covarde, pensou, não consegue nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta... um sim, ou um não. Com esse pensamento, o sorriso se alargou mais em seu rosto, não o sorriso verdadeiro, nem o sorriso da máscara, mas sim um sorriso de dor, de desprezo a si mesmo. Ainda estava perdido eu sua auto-recriminação quando um 'beep' do computador o tirou de seus devaneios. Levantou-se para ler o e-mail que havia chegado, surpreendendo-se ao ver o remetente.

_From: Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_To: Fuji Syuusuke_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Fuji, eu... eu não mereço ser amado. Você não merece ser amado por alguém como eu, frio... e ausente. Estou indo para a Alemanha, tratar do meu ombro. Não sei quanto volto, mas espero voltar em tempo para o Nacional. Você é o primeiro a saber disso. Espero que você entenda, e me perdoe. E espero que ainda possa ter sua amizade depois disso._

Fuji mal conseguiu terminar de ler o email. Os soluços sacudiam seu corpo e lágrimas que há muito já não eram silenciosas escorriam por suas faces. O sorriso era uma sombra deformada de si mesmo. Tezuka estava indo embora...

No dia seguinte, Tezuka anunciou ao time que iria embora. Todos ficaram chocados, menos Fuji, que já havia se resignado a perder seu capitão, seu amigo e aquele a quem amava. Tudo no mesmo dia. O sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto, dolorosamente falso até para si, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

A despedida no aeroporto foi dolorosa. Oishi já havia partido, com a promessa de vencer o próximo torneio, que os levaria até o Nacional, de onde pretendiam sair campeões.

Fuji se aproximou silenciosamente de Tezuka, e o abraçou pelas costas, encostando a testa no ombro esquerdo do capitão, tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo ainda mais. Sua voz era um sussurro quebrado quando ele se despediu de Tezuka, e sua postura era triste, uma cópia malfeita da antiga energia quando ele virou as costas e saiu do aeroporto sem olhar para trás. Teria de aceitar essa despedida, mas algum dia, algum dia eles se reencontrariam.


End file.
